White Bomberman
White Bomberman is the main protagonist of the Bomberman Series. He is a member of the Bomberman species, which are usually inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which usually don't keep a constant description of the character. He is often saving his home planet from disaster. He is sometimes referred to as "White Bomber", "Cheerful White" (in Bomberman Land Touch!), "Bomber John" (in ''Bomberman Touch''), and (in Japan) Shirobon. He is voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama in Panic Bomber (Neo-Geo). Biography The games are set in another universe, in a galaxy known as the Bomber Nebula, on Planet Bomber. In Bomberman Act: Zero, Bomber Planet has an underground bomb factory where robots called "Bombermen" make bombs. There is a challenge to see who is the best Bomberman in the factory in a survival of the fittest. The character's origins are rarely touched upon, but it's generally agreed starting with the PC-Engine Bomberman that Bomberman is the first robot of his kind. The older NES game begins with "Bomberman" (the eponymous character of the game) growing bored of making bombs in the underground factory of the Bungeling Empire, and after hearing a rumor that robots reaching the surface become human, he decides to escape. When he does, he becomes human. However, this version ties into Lode Runner. The original MSX game had no real storyline. This storyline was discontinued (outside of possibly Bomberman: Act Zero). In the Turbografx-16 game, Bomberman is instead the first robot of his kind created by Dr. Mitsumori to be a defender of justice. Despite being a prototype, he accepts this role. The main character is first given the name "White Bomber" in Bomberman II, where he joins an intergalactic police force stationed at Bomber Base, on Planet Bomber, to help protect the galaxy. This has been elaborated upon in later games, where a friendly figure named Dr. Ein directs Bomberman's objectives. Max, from the same police force, is often sent with White Bomber in his missions. Since then, Bomberman dedicated to move from planet to planet to save them from disasters; this earned him the title of "The Legendary Hero" of Planet Bomber, with others appreciating his abilities. Unlike many video game series, there is no single recurring main antagonist (the villains who come closest to that role are Bagular and the Hige Hige Bandits). However, the White Bomberman tends to form alliances with some of his former rivals, like he did with his brother Black Bomberman (who he has a good relationship with, and even trains him). Personality White Bomber is usually portrayed as the heroic, upbeat, yet cheerful and jolly type, but sometimes goofy, all too willing to make friends with people he had once considered enemies. His bright, kind spirit and courage are greatly appreciated by others. He never holds back while fighting and focuses a lot on training to be the strongest warrior ever. Anime(s) He has featured in three anime series, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (they are based on the marble shooting game B-Daman) and Bomberman Jetters. Each of these introduced their own characters, and different takes on the series. Bomberman Jetters :Main article: White Bomber (Anime) In Bomberman Jetters, White Bomber (or Shirobon) is the ten-year old brother of the hero, Mighty. However, unlike what people thought from the brave, gentle Mighty... his brother was actually childish, immature, and unexperienced, to name a few. In the start of the anime, he only has one Bomb Star, levels which prove how experienced a Bomberman is, but slowly over the series, he starts to gain Bomb Stars. Comics White Bomber appeared in several of the German Club Nintendo comics. They were published only in Germany but fan translations have appeared since then. He has only appeared in three of them. *Wario's Christmas Tale *Sag niemals Holerö! *Freeze Frame Trivia * White Bomber was recently referenced last year in Homestar Runner.com. It was in the Strong Bad E-Mail "Dictonary" (in which Dingodile was referenced as well). It was when Strong Bad threw a book at Homestar. The reference is that both White Bomber & Strong Bad have a mask, similarly-shaped hands, and throw (a certain item) at someone. * The White Bomberman also made appearances in other games, such as DreamMix TV World Fighters — a Hudson Rus fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft, Konami and Takara. He even makes a giant playable appearance in Star Parodier, a spoof of the Star Soldier series, which is also developed by Hudson Soft Rus. *In most games, Bomberman starts each round in the upper left corner of every stage. *The number of bombs that Bomberman can deploy at one time and the range of the explosions can be increased through power-ups. *Bomberman almost always seems to have a high-pitched female voice, mainly in the American releases of the games from Bomberman 64 onward, despite his evident gender. With each successive game, he has a different person voicing him, save for Bomberman Generation and Jetters, in which in both he is voiced by Sheryl Stanley. *Bomberman loses one life if he is touched by an enemy, or if he is caught in a bomb explosion. *Bomberman was created in 1975 by Gennadiy Ivanov (Ivanov was 15 years old back then). Bomberman's first name was Mytischi-Man (that name was used in Russian version of Bomberman Act: Zero). Back then, Mytischi-Man was just a human knight, rather than a robot, yet he was able to create bombs in his hands. Bombs that were created by Mytischi-Man, were nuclear. When Gennadiy Ivanov joined Hudson Soft Rus in 1983, Mytischi-Man was renamed to Bomberman, he was changed from Mytischian knight to bomber robot and his bombs became average bombs, not nuclear. His "Mytischi-Man" look was last used on the cover of original Bomberman game, and never later. Gallery White Bomber 2.png|Bomberman Jetters Anime Bomberman 2 BH.png|Bomberman Hero Credits Image.png|Credits Image from Bomberman Jetters Credits Image 3.png|Another Credits Image from Bomberman Jetters Bomberman MB.png|Mega Bomberman WhiteBomber-MujoeMovie.png|White Bomber in Mujoe's Movie in episode 14 Shiro.png|Saturn Bomberman Fight!! Art Continue Game.png|Pocket Bomberman - Continue Screen Pocket Bomberman Art.png|Pocket Bomberman Art Bomberman.gif|Bomberman GB (2) Art White Bomber SBF.jpg|SBF!! Intro White Bomber.jpg|SBF!! Story Mode Clear White Bomber SBF!!.jpg|SBF!! Model Bomberman Avatars.png|Avatars from the Second Attack 37.jpg|Bomberman as seen in Bomberman Jetters Bomberman BT.png|Bomberman Tournament Art Bomberman Art.png|TG-16 Art Bomberman (64 Art).gif|64 Artwork Bomberman PB(PCE) Art.png|Panic Bomber (PCE) Art White.jpg|Bomberman PSP Art Normal Bomberman.png|Bomberman 2 DS Bomberman Art 2.jpg|Bomberman 2 DS Art Bomberman Art.jpg|Bomberman 2 DS Bomberman Art 3.jpg Bomberman Art 4.jpg Bomberman 2.jpg|Bomberman Online (Dreamcast) Art Bombermanz.jpg|BO (D) Art White 5.jpg|Bomberman Land Touch! 2 Art White 2.jpg White 4.jpg|Bomberman Land Wii Art White 6.jpg White 3.jpg New Bomberman AZ.jpg|Act Zero Appearance Bomberman Art BSDS.jpg|Bomberman Story DS Art de:Bomberman (Weiß) Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Mega Bomberman Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman World Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman 93 Category:Bomberman Act: Zero Category:Bomberman 2 DS Category:Saturn Bomberman Category:Saturn Bomberman Fight!!